The Best Christmas Ever
by chms-panther
Summary: Hermione & fred are about to tell everyone about their realstionship, but Ron gets invlovled.  dedicated to : Magicgirl29 & ChocolateLuverGirl   You've been there since the begining :
1. Ron gets involed

_Every one thought I'd end up with Ron, but they were wrong__._Hermione Granger thought to herself. For the past nine and a half months she had been secretly dating his older brother Fred Weasley, the only person that knew was George. It was the winter holidays at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were also staying at the burrow. Hermione and Fred were planning to tell everyone about them on Christmas Day, but little did they know what was going to happen in just a short amount of time.

It was December 23, and Ron had something he wanted to ask Hermione. He had always liked her; he was planning on asking her out, he went to ask Harry if he thought it was a good idea. "Of coarse I think it's a good idea!" said Harry very happily "you have only been in love with her sense our second year at Hogwarts" "but what if she says no?" asked Ron very worried "it could ruin our friendship." "Don't worry" said Harry "she's going to say yes. "Alright, mate I hope your right" he said, and went to look for Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the den talking to Fred and George. "Hey" Ron said as he entered the room/ " hey ill bro" Fred & George said together. "Hey Hermione "he said. "Can I talk to you alone?" "Uh... sure" She said getting up and giving Fred an I have no clue what is going on look. The two went into the kitchen, and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about ?" she asked him. " well, i wanted to let you know something. I really really like you Hermione, and i was wondering if you would go out with me ?" he said very nervously. Little did he know Fred and George were listening to the conversation. Fred had never been so mad in his life.. " Fred you moron don't go in there!" George said trying to calm his twin down." Hermione will think you can't be trusted." "you're right" he agreed. Hermione still had'nt said a thing to Ron. " Hermione, I'm Sorry I ruined everything" he said. He then stormed out of the kitchen, while Hermione sat in the kitchen still in shock. "what was that about?" Fred asked Hermione " Your brother just asked me out" she said in a near break down. "please don't be mad at me " she said with tears in her eyes. " How could I be mad at you, love?" he said trying to calm her down. " You are the most important thing in my life"

"HEY! What about me ?" George said ? "ok let me rephrase my self You are the most important girl in my life. Does that make everyone happy ? He asked with a huge grin on his face ?" "yes" they both agreed, then they burst into laughter. " Are we still going to tell everyone on Christmas ?" She asked Fred . "of coarse we are love, he said.

I don't own any of the characters, all credit goes to JK Rowling


	2. Christmas Eve

The next day Ron sat in his room, rather depressed. "I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD SAY NO," he yelled at Harry. "She didn't even give you an answer, Ron calm down, she was in shock give her time," Harry said. "she stood their with her mouth hanging wide open" Ron said still very annoyed " I should have known that was going to happen. I have wrecked our friendship" "would you like me to talk to her?" asked Harry. "Please "say Ron. He then went on a search for Hermione.

Meanwhile, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in the den they were laughing about the hilarious impression of Professor Umbridege the twins had just done, Harry walked into the room and asked Hermione if he could talk to her. She agreed and they walked into the hall.

"You really hurt Ron yesterday" he said.

"Harry, there's a reason I didn't answer him" she replied.

"And that would be?" he remarked.

"I can't tell you until tomorrow" she answered "just please tell Ron, I'm sorry"

"Alright I will" he answered, and gave his friend a hug.

When Harry left Fred came in and gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"Harry wanted to talk to me about Ron."

"And?" he asked

"I told him I had reasons for what he did, and everyone will find out tomorrow."

"Alright, love I was afraid there might be to guys I have to beat up" he joked.

"Ha ha very funny" she said.

"Lunch time" they heard yell

"Shall we malady?" he asked her

"We shall" she said.

Hermione took her usual seat in between Ginny, and Ron. This was also across from Fred. As they ate their lunch, everyone was talking about what a great day tomorrow would be. _As long as Ron doesn't go insane tomorrow will be amazing_. Fred thought to himself. Hermione was thinking the same thing. The whole family, including Harry and Hermione spent the whole day together. Playing quiditch, making jokes, snowball fights, sledding, and just enjoying each others company. When it was time for bed Hermione and Fred went to sleep thinking the same thing. _Tomorrow will be very interesting. _


	3. christmas day

The next day Hermione awoke to the noise of Ginny getting very excited over her Christmas present from Harry, it was a beautiful emerald necklace. "O my Ginny, it's so pretty!" Hermione exclaimed. Then Hermione had a thought _today is Christmas, I hope everything goes smoothly at breakfast. _She then looked down on her bed, and found several presents and a card. She opened that first it said:

Dear Hermione,

I thought I should wait to give you your present. Because Ginny, would never stop asking questions.

Love,

Fred.

Hermione opened Ginny's present first. It was a scrapbook with tons of pictures of them over the past few years. "Thank you Ginny, I absolutely love it" Hermione said.

"Your welcome" she said. Hermione open her other presents she got one of the famous weasley sweaters from , sugar quills from Harry, and tons of books from her parents. About ten minutes later they heard say that breakfast was ready.

"Merry Christmas everyone" George said.

"Merry Christmas" everyone else said.

While breakfast was served Fred, sat right done beside Hermione, in Ron's usual spot.

"What are you doing in my spot?" Ron asked very angry.

I don't know what you're talking about, we don't have assigned seats at the table so I can sit wherever I like." Fred said.

"Honestly, Ron just sit down, don't go ruining everyone else's Christmas over a seat" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine" said Ron, as he slumped sown into the only available chair.

A few minutes later Fred leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear. "Shall we tell them now?" All she did was shake her head; Fred then said to the entire family "I'd like to make an announcement"

"And that would be "George asked with a grin, because he knew what Fred was about to say.

"For the past nine 9 ½ months, Hermione and I have been dating." He said, he expected to her his mother yell at him for keeping it a secret, but instead he heard his git of a brother instead.

"YOU TWO CANT BE TOGETHER!" he protested.

"You, have no say in who I date, Ronald" Hermione said.

"You had your chance to date her, Fred just wasn't a coward like you" Ginny added.

"I hate you Fred! You stole my girl!" Ron screamed

"I was never yours Ronald, and don't you dare say that again" Hermione said

"Fine!" Said Ron "as a matter of fact, I hate you to and I never want to talk to you, again or see that ugly little mudblood face again!" he said.

Hermione ran out of the room, bursting into tears, how could one of her best friends say that about her?

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN. DON'T COME NEAR, HER OR ME! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER!" Fred screamed at Ron, then he went to look for Hermione He found her sitting in her room crying her eyes out. " Shh, I'm Here Mione and I wont let that git of a brother ever come near you again, he wont her you anymore. I love you more than anything in the world." He said, as he kissed her forehead. " I love you too, but I don't deserve you' she said. " Nope, you don't deserve me, you deserve better" He said " but, I like the fact you choose me" The two spent the rest of Christmas together, they were inseparable. Meanwhile, Ron was coming up with a plan, he knew he had to break them up at all costs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke up and found a wrapped present sitting on her bed, with a card from Fred. The card said,

My Dearest Hermione,

I'm sorry I forgot to give you your Christmas present yesterday, I was so mad and I forgot all about it. I was to busy making sure Ron, came no where near you. I love you.

Love,

Fred

She opened the present to find the most gorgeous necklace, bracelet, and earring set she had ever seen. It was silver with precious pink stones. It glistened in the morning light. Ginny soon, woke because of the sparkles that shined into her eyes, from Hermione's necklace.

"Oh, my gosh" Ginny said, with a smile on her face. "I bet that was what Fred got you wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I can't believe, how gorgeous it is, or how much he probably spent on it." Hermione said.

"Well, you are his girlfriend, he can spend what ever he wants to on you" Ginny said, giving Hermione a wink.

All Hermione could do was think how great her life was, she had the best friends she could ask for (not including Ron), an amazing boyfriend. Her life couldn't get any better.

Ron was in his room scheming he had to find a way to brake Hermione and Fred up, then he had the most brilliant idea ever. He knew the one person that would help him, and by going to this person would also be going behind Harry's back too, but he was just as mad at Ron, as the entire house was. So, he really didn't care, once they were back at Hogwarts he was going to have to become friends with a Slytherin , Draco Malfoy to be exact, he absolutely hated Hermione, so Ron had a feeling he would help. He was just going to have to regain his entire family, Hermione, and Harry's trust or there was no way anything was going to work. Regaining trust would be the hardest thing to do, befriending Malfoy, would be easy compared to what he had to do first.

"Breakfast everyone" called.

Everyone went to the dining room. Everyone was talking, about what an amazing day was other than the Ron incident. Ron was ignored; no one wanted to talk to him, not even his own parents.

"Do you like your Christmas present Mione?" Fred asked.

"I absolutely love it" she said.

"Fred actually picked that out?" asked. "Without any help?"

"Thanks for having faith in me, mum" Fred said" "-and yes I picked it out myself"

"Well done," She said.

After breakfast, Fred and Hermione decided to go to Diagon Alley. They spent the afternoon, shopping and went out to lunch. Meanwhile, Ron started his plan, by trying to gain Harry's trust back. Ron found Harry, Ginny, and George in the den.

"What are you doing hear?" Ginny asked

"Haven't done enough damage to our winter holidays yet?" George added.

"All, I want to do is talk to Harry." Ron said. "Alone."

"fine" said harry.

They walked up to their room, in silence the only noise were the creeks on the stairs. When they got to their room, they sat down.

"well?" asked Harry "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering, if you would consider forgiving me?" Ron asked.

"Because you're my best friend, and I really am truly sorry for what I did."

"I don't know" Harry said. "you screwed up very badly this time, I think I can forgive you as long as you never do that again."

"I wont" Ron said. "and can you help me get Hermione to forgive me too ?"

"I can try my best, just don't go anywhere near her or Fred, right now okay ?"

"Alright" he sad.

Ron was very happy. He thought to himself _Part 1 of the plan is working, maybe this will be easier than I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Harry went to talk to Hermione. He was going to see if she could try to forgive Ron. He seriously doubted Fred, would let her out of his sight. He found Hermione with Fred, George, and Ginny in the dining room.

"Hey Hermione can I have a word with you ?" Harry asked.

Before Hermione could respond Fred said.

"only if I go too, I'm not going to let anyone else hurt her."

Hermione loved how much Fred cared about what Ron said. It made her feel safe and loved.

"That's okay" said Harry "because I need to talk to you too."

"Alright we're coming" said Hermione.

They walked into the den so they could talk in private.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Fred asked.

"I was talking to Ron yesterday, and He is truly sorry for what he did. He wants to know if you could ever forgive him. He says he was just jealous and couldn't believe you two are dating. He asked me to come and talk to you." said Harry.

"Why should either of us forgive him?" Fred asked. He was getting rather angry "He called her a mudblood ! He doesn't deserve to be forgiven!"

"Fred, calm down" said Hermione "Maybe we should be the bigger people, and forgive him. It might teach him a lesson."

"Are you sure you want to forgive him after what he said about you. I thought he really hurt you, and you just want to forgive him that easily?" Fred said with a look of concern on his face. "I'll forgive him, but only for you."

"Thank you Fred, that means a lot to me." She said then, he kissed her very sweetly and softly.

Hermione and Fred went up stairs to tell Ron that he was forgiven, but he better not do it again. They went up to Ron's room he was sitting on his bed practicing some spell. He looked up and saw Hermione and Fred, he didn't know if he should run for the hills, because he thought they were still mad at him.

"Ron, I'd like to let you know that you are forgiven. I am still hurt for what you said, but I still forgive you." Hermione said.

"The only reason I am forgiving you is because Hermione, asked me too. I am still very mad at you. You better thank Hermione for the rest of the family for forgiving you too." Fred said.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't deserve a friend as good as you." Ron said.

"No, quite honestly you don'" said Fred.

"Be nice, Fred" Hermione said " or …"

"Okay I'll be nice" Fred said before she could finish her sentence.

"Good" said Hermione.

Fred kissed her again.

"Not in front of me ." Ron said. "Please don't do that in front of me"

"Alright" Fred said breaking the kiss. "why don't you just leave?" He said with that cute grin on his face.

"errr. I think lunch is almost ready" said Ron and sure enough five seconds later they heard Mrs. Weasley call everyone to the dining room for lunch.

"Lucky timing" said Hermione.

Hermione and Fred went down the stairs hand in hand. Ron was closely behind._ My plan is working a whole lot better than I expected it too, now all I have to do is befriend Draco, and we will come up with a plan, but we don't return to Hogwarts for another week. I guess I can deal with that. _

__Everyone was shocked that Hermione had actually forgave Ron. George and Fred were the most shocked, when Draco had called her that it was a different story. They made him pay for doing that, but they couldn't do anything terrible to their brother. So they just tried to forget it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think Ron's apology was a real one?" George asked Fred.

"Of Coarse not" Fred Said. "does he think we're a bunch of idiots?"

"Probably, I think he is scheming something." George said. "but what could it be?"

"I don't know" Fred said. He was still very annoyed with Ron.

George Suddenly had a thought, he knew what Ron was going to try and do.

"I think I know what Ron is going to try and do!" George said.

"and that would be?" Fred asked his twin.

"He's going to try and break you and Hermione up, after all he is in love with her." George said.

"You might be on to something, George, but there is nothing Ron could do to break us up" Fred said.

"I know that mate, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to try." George added

" Good point, but if he tries anything he is dead." Fred said

He was very mad, he wished Hermione was in 7th year with him. He wouldn't have to worry about Ron trying to wreck their relationship

"Should I tell Hermione about what we suspect?" Fred asked

"I don't think so. Maybe we should try and stop it ourselves, Hermione doesn't need to get hurt anymore." George said.

"Your right" Fred said. "but how are we going to find out what Ron is planning?"

"I don't know but lets try and relax over the rest of the break."

"okay " Fred said.

A few hours later harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to Diagon Alley. They were going to try and get thing back to normal, because things were still awkward between Hermione and Ron.

"Where should we go first?" Ron asked.

"How about Honeydukes, I could use some sweets." Harry suggested.

"that sounds wonderful" Hermione said.

When they walked into Honeydukes they smelled all the sweet aromas of the treats. The melting chocolates smelled amazing, the sugar kills smelled sweet. And the pumpkin pies spelled like a crisp autumn day. They were having lots of fun until Draco Malfoy walked in.

" I see your still friends with the mudblood." He said.

"watch it Malfoy, don't make me curse you" Harry said yanking out is wand.

"Call her that one more time and you will have to answer to us" said two familiar twin voices. Fred and George had walked in right when he had called her that retched word.

"I'm not afraid of you Weasley or any other Weasley there is" he said. After that he life Honeydukes, and so did Ron because no one was paying attention they were all making sure Hermione was ok. He finally caught up to Draco.

"what do you want Weasley" he asked.

"your help to break Hermione, and Fred up I don't want a mudblood dating my brother."

Ron said.

"the mudblood and your brother are together?" Draco said with a look if disgust on his face like he had smelled a pile of garbage. "I cant believe I'm saying this, but I feel bad for you, and you've got my help. We will come up with a plan as soon as school is back in session." He said.

Ron then went on search for Hermione, Fred, George, and Harry.

"where were you?" they all asked.

"I was looking for Malfoy, I was going to teach him a lesson, but I couldn't find him" Ron lied.

"o alright" Hermione said._ I can't believe they believed that_ Ron thought to himself

"Any one up for lunch?" George asked.

"I'm starving," said Harry

"Let's go to the Three Broom Sticks" Fred suggested.

And with that the group headed of to lunch. Unaware of the school term that lied ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few days of break went very smoothly Ron had tricked everyone in the house well that's what he thought. He had no clue Fred and George were on to him, although they had no clue what his plans were, and that they had already unfolded. They woke up it was January 3rd. The day they had to go back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, and Fred found an empty compartment on the train. They had a long day of travel ahead of them. The ride to Hogwarts was 8 hours long. Around noon an old lady came by with the trolley full of sweets such as chocolate frogs, and sugar quills. Ron took the crowded aisles as an advantage to sneak out, and find Draco. Draco was sitting alone, he had sent Crabe and Goyle off to find him something. Ron joined him,

"Have you come up with any ideas?" Ron asked.

"As, of now I haven't those two are truly inseperable, and Fred gives you the devilish looks when you talk to the mudblood. Why?" Draco asked.

"Probably because I called her a mudblood on Christmas day." Ron said.

"Wow I never thought you had it in you" said Draco "Why do you suddenly hate her?"

"Honestly because she chose Fred over me, I asked her out only to find out the next day she has been dating my brother for 9 ½ months, So I want both of them to suffer." Ron explained.

"ah, I see. Now lets come up with a plan. 

They thought silently for about half an hour, then suddenly Draco had a thought.

"I know what we should do!" Draco said.

MEANWHILE,

Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny noticed Ron was missing, They decided that he was probably looking for more food.

"Honestly he never stops eating." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should go and look for him Fred." George said. He gave him a look which Fred knew it meant that they were going to start their plan to find out what Ron was going to do.

"Alright" fred said.

They exited the compartment , and went on a search for Ron. After about ten minutes of looking they cane across one of the biggest shocks of their lives. Their brother Ron Weasley was getting help from Draco Malfoy!

"This means war" Fred whispered to George.

"Now all we have to do is find out what they're planning" George said.

"let's head back to the gang, we can lie and say we cant find him.' Fred suggested.

"alright lets go before they see us." George added.

The twins went back to the compartment and told everyone they couldn't find Ron. Their journey was about half way over now Hermione and Ginny had both fallen asleep. Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder and Hermione and fallen asleep on Fred's shoulder.

"They're even cuter when they're asleep" Fred whispered.

"So true." Harry agreed.

"George would you mind getting us something to eat?" Fred asked. "I'd do it my self but I can't get up."

"Not a problem" George said.

On his way to the dinner car of the train, he bumped into Ron.

"Where have you been?" he asked pretending to be clueless. "You've been missing for hours.

"Oh, I went and talked to Neville and Luna." Ron lied.

"Alright then, would you like to come with me to get food?" George asked. "Fred and Harry asked me to go get some because Hermione and Ginny fell asleep on their shoulders and they don't want to wake them."

"Sure, you'll probably need some help anyways."

A few minutes later they arrived at the compartment. A kind lady was waiting behind the counter.

"What would you like dears?" she asked.

"Let's see here I need 1 # 6 2 #3s a #7 and 2 # 8s." George replied.

"I guess you picking up food for everyone in your compartment aren't you?"

"yes I am" George said handing over the money.

They arrived back to find that Ginny and Hermione were awake.

"Well I'm glad we brought them back food too." George said.

"So are we !" Hermione and Ginny said together.

Everyone began to eat, and a few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. They didn't know what would lie ahead. Ron knew exactly what the plan was. Her had done something sort of like this before. He saw Fred put his arms around Hermione it hurt just a little but then he thought _she will be yours in just a couple of months thanks to Draco. _


	8. Chapter 8

The first day back at Hogwarts was one to remember. Everyone was shocked to find out Hermione and Fred were dating. No one expected a bookworm to date a prankster or vice versa. They were the talk of the school anytime they walked by there would be hushed whispers and giggles from the girls. The guys were in just as much shock.

"Why didn't you ever tell us ?" Lee asked. He was one of Fred and George's best friends.

"I knew the whole time" George said with a smirk, and Lee hit him right upside the head.

"ouch!"

"Well you deserved it" he said " Now back to what I was talking about. Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Because, I knew you'd think I was insane for dating her." Fred said.

"No I don't think that. I can tell you've liked her since we were in our 3rd year." Lee replied.

"How would you know that?" Fred asked curiously.

"the way you look at her." He said. "I've never seen you look at anyone like that in your entire life. You must really love her."

"I do" was all Fred said.

At lunch time the Great Hall was full of excitement, the Christmas Holidays may be over, but everyone still had their Christmas Cheer. They were eating sweets brought back from home, and playing with all the new stuff they had received for Christmas. Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, and of coarse Ron was stuffing his face full of food.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked.

"We all know the answer to that" Fred said.

"good point" she said, the group of friends was laughing so hard they almost fell out of their seats. Lunch was soon over and the group headed off for their classes.

"Bye my little angel." Fred said, before he kissed Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you too" She said giving him a quick hug before she headed to class.

Fred, George, and Lee had the period after lunch free, so they went up to the common room.

"Oh, were such blokes we forgot to tell you-" George started

"That we need your help" Fred finished.

"With what ?" asked Lee.

"We know our brother is trying to break Hermione & Fred up, we also know that he is getting help from Draco Malfoy. We wanted to know if you wanted to help us stop them?" George explained.

"Of coarse I'd love to help! We just have to figure out what he is planning" Lee said.

"that's the only problem we can't follow them around to spy on them." Fred said.

"well I don't know what were going to do, but we'll think of something." George added.

"Does Hermione know about this?" Lee asked

" For Merlin's sake of coarse not." George said.

"Well, it's a good thing she doesn't based on what happened to her over the holidays I'd hate to see her get hurt ..again" Lee said.

About an hour later classes were dismissed for the hour long break they had. Ron went on a search to find Draco so they could discuss the plan.

"Weasley over here!" Draco said in a hushed whisper so only Ron could hear him.

"I'm coming" Ron said.

" So when are we going to start brewing the pollyjuice potion? asked Ron.

" It takes about a month to fully brew so I was thinking we start tomorrow January 5th, but we should wait to use the potion on February 14th Valentines day. She'll be so crushed, and when you come to the rescue all she'll have to date you." Draco explained.

"that's bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

The plan was set, but what Draco and Ron didn't know was Fred had a pair of extendable ears hanging over them. He, George, and Lee had heard everyword.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next week Fred, George, and Lee kept a very close watch on Ron and Draco. They were in their dorm room talking about their observations.

"What the bloody hell are they doing with polyjuice potion?" George asked.

"I don't know." Fred said. "But I swear if he does anything that hurts Hermione again. He will wish he wasn't born.

"Now, How are we going to stop them if we can't figure out, what they're doing?" Lee replied.

" That's The only problem. We can't do anything, until we find out what they're using the potion for,-" George said.

"But, I don't see why we cant pull a few pranks along the way. Fred said, finishing his twin's sentence.

"Great idea Fred!" Lee said. "Now who are we going to be pranking?"

"hmm I'm think Ron." George said.

"George, I was thinking the same exact thing." Fred said.

"So, what kind of brilliant prank are we going to play on him?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. Let's put our brilliant minds together, and see what we can think of." George said.

"Alright, but lets go to lunch first" Fred said. "I'm starving!"

"You just want to see Hermione" George said.

"and your point is?" Fred said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ugh all right let's go to lunch." Lee said.

Hermione, Fred, Lee, George, Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor lunch table. Ron looked over and saw Fred whisper something in Hermione's ear, which made her giggle. He was getting impatient for the 14th of February he wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend. He was so jealous, he didn't see what Hermione saw in his brother. _I'm much better for her, I'm actually her age and not two years older._ Ron thought to himself.

When lunch was over Hermione, Harry, and Ron were off to Charms class. They were practicing the _accio _ charm. Most of the people in the class had already mastered it, but they were doing it for review for the O.W.L's that were coming at the end of the term.

" Neville" Hermione said. "He's always had trouble with this spell."

" _accio quill"_ Neville shouted , and believe it or not the quill came straight to him.

"Great Job Neville!" Harry said. "I knew you could do it!"\

The rest of the day was ordinary. They went to class and ate dinner, but Ron fell asleep and had a very strange dream. He was at his house, and all of a sudden Hermione came into his room, but it didn't look like Hermione. She was wearing short shorts and a pink and green polka dot cami tank-top. Ron couldn't believe his eyes, he always thought she was pretty, but now she looked gorgeous. At first he thought Hermione was his girlfriend in the dream but he soon found that wasn't true. Fred popped in shortly after and started kissing Hermione.

" See, that Ron." Fred said. "She's my girl, and will never be yours.

"You bloody git!" Ron screamed "Stay away from her!"

Ron got up and punched Fred right in the face.

"Fred!" Hermione screamed in terror, but shortly after that Ron walked over to her and crashed his lips against hers. Hermione shoved him off and went straight over to Fred who was still lying on the floor knocked unconscious . He looked so pitiful on the floor.

"Fred Fred! Wake Up please wake up!" Hermione said. Then George came into the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" George bellowed.

"He knocked Fred out, and then tried to snog me!" Hermione said trying to hold back tears.

"You git!" George yelled "Hermione take my arm we have to get Fred to Saint Mongo's."

Hermione took his arm and the apparated out. Ron then woke up because he heard Harry yelling at him to get up.

"I Just had the weirdest dream ever." Ron said without thinking before he spoke.

"What was it about?" Harry asked.

"I was snogging Luna Lovegood." Ron lied.

"You're right that is weird" Harry agreed "Get Dressed and Lets go to breakfast."

"You go ahead, I have to do something ." Ron said.

'You sure?" Harry asked/

"yeah." Ron said.

"alright" Harry said as he left to go to breakfast.

The thing Ron had to do was go and find Draco, they had to discuss about the plan some more. He met Draco in an empty broom closet in a hallway.

"Okay so Do we have everything we need to start brewing the potion?" Ron asked

"Yes we do" Draco said.

" Good, but now the real question is where are we going to brew it?"

"in here you git!" Draco said slapping Ron upside the head.

"oh, Duh" Ron said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Fred both had their fourth period free so they decided to spend it together in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting on the couch talking and just enjoying each others company.

"You know I just don't get it" Fred said.

"Don't get what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"How I could get so lucky that someone like you would fall in love with a goof-ball like me." Fred whispered into her ear.

"Fred Weasley don't talk about yourself like that. You're the funniest, sweetest, and cutest guy at Hogwarts." Hermione protested.

"I Just don't see how you fell in love with a bookworm like me." She added.

"it was rather easy you see because you're the prettiest, smartest, most amazing girl I know." Fred said. Then he kissed her.

They spent the rest of fourth period cuddled on the couch, and Hermione fell asleep on his chest. When it was time for 5th period he didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want her to receive a detention from the evil Professor Umbridge.

"Angel wake up" Fred whispered into her ear. She didn't move.

"Calm on sweetie wake up" Fred said. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and she woke up.

"Where am I ?" She asked, she was still obviously still half asleep.

"You're in the common room, and you need to get to 5th period before Umbridge kills you." Fred said."I'd hate to see you die, before you we could get married" he added jokingly. It made her laugh and smiile.

Fred kissed her one last time before she headed off for Defense Against the Dark Arts classs.

"I Love you" he said.

"I love you two" she said.

Hermione got to class right before Umbridge came in to began teaching.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"I feel asleep in the common room" Hermione explained.

"Well I'm glad to see that you made it to class" Ron said.

"We thought you were off snogging Fred" Harry joked.

"Well maybe I was, He's an excellent snogger." Hermione joked back.

"okay to much information" Harry and Ron both said. Then class started.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Ron was talking to Draco it was January 31, they were standing outside in the freezing cold, behind a tree so no one would see them. The snow was as a beautiful shade of white that glistened with shine. Draco and Ron were both covered in many coats, and had on the thickest gloves possible.

"So is the potion brewing still in process?" Ron asked.

"yes, its almost ready we just have to add one of your brothers hairs to the potion and allow it to sit for a few more days and it will be finished." Draco said with an evil looking smirk on his face.

_He's got such a ferret face._ Ron thought to himself. _But if Hermione becomes me girl because of it then fine!_

"Great!" Ron said. Then he spotted Harry, Hermione, George, and Fred. He had to get out of there fast or the plan would be ruined. He had to think fast he wasn't old enough to apparate, but even if he was he couldn't do it on school grounds. So he dashed off like he was going to Hagrid's house. He ran as fast as he could, but it was hard running through all of that snow, and on top of that it was STILL snowing. He could barely walk. He finally reached Hagrid's and knocked on the door loudly.

"Hagrid! Please open the door" Ron said very loudly.

" Welcome Ron. 'ow are yeah" Hagrid asked.

"Fr—eeezing" Ron said. Hagrid gestured him to the fire so, he could get warm.

"So, where Harry, and Hermione?"

"I don't know. I just thought id come by for a visit." Ron said,

"Well its always nice to have company" Hagrid said.

MEANWHILE

George, Lee, and Fred were putting there prank into action. They had come up with an idea that would really get Ron, it would have him embarrassed for days and days.

The had made these chocolates, when you ate the, you would babble on and on about who ever you saw. So if he saw Professor McGonagall he would start saying all kinds of embarrassing stuff. They slipped the chocolates onto Ron's bed where he was sure to find them and attached a not that said :

From A Secret Admirer

They were sure Ron would eat the chocolates. Since when did their brother pass up free food? All he had to do was eat one, and t would ware off for 24 hours, they were sure that he would eat more than one since this was Ron they were talking about. So he'd probably be babbling 6 or 7 days at the least.

"This idea was bloody brilliant." Lee said.

"More like bloody brilliantly genius" George said.

"You're both wrong" Fred said. "Its bloody amazingly brilliantly creatively genius"

"Good point" they both agreed.

A few hours later Ron found the twins he was in a rage.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" he screamed.

"we don't have the slightest clue as to what your talking about." They said together.

"ok then can you explain why every time I pass a girl. I yell out what ever I'm thinking about her." Ron asked very angrily.

"Maybe our little Ronniekins as finally got some of that Gryffindor Courage." George joked.

"Or at least he's pretending he's got it" Fred said.

"Fred and George, this isn't funny! Every girl I see I make some kind of remark at, and they're about ready to murder me. Fix it now!" Ron bellowed.

"I'm sorry we can't do that –"  
"-because we didn't have anything to do with it."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see George snogging a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Ron, we all know George wouldn't do that." Fred said.

"I might snog a dim-witted hufflepuff but never a Slytherin." George added.

"Ugh fine but what ever you "didn't" do better where off before I run into…" he trailed off.

"You can say it we all know you fancy my girlfriend." Fred said.

"Shut up!" Ron said. He slammed the door and walked out.

A little while later In the common room Fred and Hermione where sitting on a couch. He had his arm around her.

"You know the next Hogsmade trip is on Valentines Day. Fred said. "Which I also recall to be our 1 year anniversary."

"You remembered that?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Why would I ever forget something that important?" Fred asked. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Fred, you're too sweet. I really don't deserve you." She said,

"No, you don't. You deserve better." Fred said. "Now don't think this is cheesy of me, but Hermione Granger would you…


	11. Chapter 11

"No, you don't. You deserve better." Fred said. "Now don't think this is cheesy of me, but Hermione Granger would you be my date to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?"

"Fred. I think you already know the answer to that question." Hermione said before giving him a quick kiss. "Of coarse I will."

"Why, thank you Milady." Fred said. "oh, and would you like to accompany me to dinner?" he said standing up, offering her his hand.

"Yes. I would love too." Hermione said taking his hand and the couple walked down the Great Hall, and sat down with their friends. (Harry, Ron, Lee, Ginny, Neville, Luna)

Valentine's day was coming very soon and Hermione didn't have a clue what she should get Fred. It was also there 1 year anniversary so she really needed a great idea. It had to be the perfect present something he would treasure. She had been thinking of a present since New Year's and had absolutely no clue what to get him, so she decided to ask George what he thought would be a good idea.

"Hey George I've got a question. Hermione said.

"and what would that be Hermione?" George asked.

"What should I get Fred for our 1 year anniversary?" Hermione asked. "I cant think of anything and I figured you might have an idea since you are twins."

"Well, I just know him a little better than you do." George explained. "You're the longest relationship he's ever had." Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

"Lets see" George said. "Perfect gift for my brother…" "Maybe a new broom?"

"I was thinking of something more sentimental." Hermione said.

"What about a scrapbook, with pictures of you too?" George suggested.

"That's brilliant George! " Hermione said, then she gave him a huge hug.

"Yes, I know I'm brilliant" George said with a smirk on his face.

"don't push your luck we all know I'm still smarter than you" Hermione responded.

"ya I know." George said.

Hermione spent the next couple of days working on the scrapbook any second she got. She had pictures of everyone she could think of. There were ones of her and Fred, her Fred and Grorge, the whole weasley family, and many more. The outside of the scrapbook was Gryffindor Red with gold edging and text that said _Happy One Year Aniversary, Love Hermione._

A little while later Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the common room, working on some homework. They had a couple of essays that were due the next day. Hermione was working faster than usual, because she needed to work on the scrapbook somemore. Ron and Harry were taking their time, so they could stay up very late. Ron excused himself to go to the bathroom, but he was really going to talk to Draco about the plan. Draco was in the library, they figured that would be the most vaccant place.

"So the potion is totally ready?" Ron asked.

"Yupp, All we have to do is wait for Valentines Day and the plan will be complete and we can go back to hating each other again." Draco replied.

"Sounds Good to me" Ron said. "So what are we supposed to do untell Valentines Day? Are we still going with the original plan?"

"Yes , I'm going to …."

Meanwhile

Fred, George, and Lee were trying to figure out what Draco and Ron's plan was. They were up in the common room thinking of an idea that would stop whatever Ron and Draco's plan was.

"What in the world would they need pollyjuice potion for?" Lee said.  
"I don't know" Fred said.

"Me either" George said. " I guess they could use it to turn Draco or Ron into Fred, or something like that."

"But they're not that smart, are they?" Lee asked.

"I honestly have no clue" Fred said. "But now you've got that idea planted into my head, but if one of them turned into me wouldn't it be suspicious seeing three of us walking around?"

"Good point." George said. "So I guess that idea is out"

Fred, George, and Lee spent the rest of the night trying to figure it out. Too bad for them cause their first idea was the right one, they almost had it figured out. If only they had of thought a little harder.

The next morning Draco came up to Ron and said he was going to need Fred's Weasley sweater.

"Why do you need that?" Ron asked.

"That way when Hermione catches "FRED" cheating on her she'll see the F on the sweater and will know it's not George" Draco explained.

"I'll go and get it" Ron said.

Ron raced off to Gryffindor tower, ran up the stairs to the 7th year boys dorms. HE found Fred's trunk and began digging through it looking for the sweater.

"What are you doing hear?"

Ron jumped at the voice he had a feeling his plan was ruined.


	12. Chapter 12

What are you doing here?"

Ron jumped at the voice, he thought his plan was doomed. He turned around to find out it was someone he didn't even know.

"Getting something for my brother" Ron lied.

"Oh, alright." The boy said.

Ron grabbed the sweater and took off looking for Draco. He turned down several long always and finally found him.

"Here's the sweater" Ron said handing it to Draco.

"Good now we just have to wait a week, and the plan will be complete." Draco said,

"I know, This is going to be great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At, lunch Hermione Fred, George, and Lee were laughing about the prank that they had played on Ron. (the chocolates wore off).

"I cant believe all the things he said." Hermione laughed. "Oh, my lady Mcgongall how your wrinkles are like an ocean wave"

"That one was my absolute favorite thing he said to anyone" Fred said.

"Mine too" George agreed

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ron said. He has just walked up to the table, and heard them laughing.

"about you confessing your love about Mcgonagall" Fred said, with on his face. "We all knew it would come out eventually"

Hermione & George burst out in laughter.

"Oh, just shut it!" Ron said then he stormed off, _Valentines day cant come any sooner._ He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed by in a blur it was the night before Valentine's Day. Hermione was up in her dorm, putting the last few touches on her present to Fred. When all of a sudden a note fell onto her lap. It said :

Dear, Mione

Would you please meet me in the common room tonight?

I want to discuss our plans for tomorrow with you to make sure there satisfactory, (:

Love,

Fred.

Hermione smiled at the letter, sat it down and picked up the scrapbook and quickly wrapped it and put it under her bed, where no one would find it. She walked downstairs, and into the common room. It had been magically decorated for Valentine's day. It was full of beautiful pinks (that actually went with the Weasleys' hair) and gorgeous deep reds. She sat down on the couch and waited for Fred. After about five minutes, he came down the stairs,

"So, what did you mean by making sure your plans were satisfactory?" Hermione asked.

"That the day was totally perfect and to your liking" Fred replied

"You know I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you" Hermione said.

"Now that deserves kiss." Fred said leaning in to kiss her.

The next morning Hermione walked into the common room, and her heart shattered into a million pieces. She saw Fred kissing Angelina Johnson. She knew it was Fred because there was an F, on the sweater. She ran off in tears and bumped into Ron.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

She was sobbing the only words she could get out were "Fred" and "another girl"

"oh, Mione I am so sorry" Ron said. "I'll kill him if you want me to" _The plan is working. She will be mine!_Ron thought to himself.

"No I want to talk to him myself" She sobbed. Harry walked in.

"Hermione wants wrong?" Harry asked.

"Fred cheated on her with Angelina Johnson." Ron said, trying to hold back the happiness that his plan was working. "She caught them kissing this morning."

_There is no way on earth Fred would do that to her, something fishy is going on here. _Harry thought to himself.

"Mione, I'm so sorry," he said giving her a hug. "Do you want to hang with us for the day?  
"No thank you" Hermione said still sobbing. "I think I'll just stay up in my room"

Ron suddenly felt a little guilt, but knew he could win Hermione over. Little did he know what Harry was going to do to him today.


	13. Chapter 13

"I cant believe the plan worked!" Ron said excitedly "She actually thinks Fred cheated on her."

"Well No duh you bloke!" Draco said. "I'm glad this is over so we don't have to talk anymore."

"Same here"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was in the common room crying her eyes out, Ginny came in and was instantly worried.

"Hermione what happened, why aren't you out with Fred?" Ginny asked. "It is your anniversary.  
"Don't remind me" She sobbed. "I caught Fred kissing Angelina."

"Hermione are you sure it wasn't George?" Ginny asked.

"The sweater had a big F on it," Hermione explained. " It was Fred,"

"Mione, I'm so sorry. I'll kill him if you want me too" Ginny offered.

"Kill who?" Fred said as he walked into the common room. Except he want wearing the sweater anymore,

"How dare you kiss Angelina!" Ginny screamed at her brother.

"What are you talking about? I just came out of the boy's dorms, and why would I kiss any one but Mione?"

"Fred, quit lying I saw you kissing her." Hermione said. (still sobbing) "Just go!"

Fred didn't know what to do, he left like Hermione asked him too. He went into the great hall to eat breakfast. He sat down right beside Harry.

"I believe you, I hope you know that" Harry said.

"about what?" Fred asked

"I know you didn't cheat on Hermione." Harry said. "Ron must have been up to something. I'm going to kill him."

"Want to know what the sad thing is?" Fred asked,

"What?" Harry asked.

"George, Lee, and I all knew he was up to something, He had Draco helping him too, and we couldn't stop. It its all my fault. The best year of my life down the drain." Fred said with a sigh.

"Fred, I will do everything in my power to get you guys back together." Harry promised.

"Thank Harry" Fred said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RONALD WEASLEY" Harry screamed at his so called friend. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked trying to look clueless. He realized Harry knew that he broke Hermione and Fred up, but how could he know?

"I know it was you" Harry started. "you're the one that broke them up"

"I did no such thing" Ron said "its not my fault my git of a brother did that to her. She shouldn't have started dating him in the first place."

"Whatever" Harry said storming off, he wanted to punch him so badly, but decided to go and comfort Hermione.

George, Fred, and Lee sat in the dorm, they were in absolute shock.

"I can't believe it actually happened." George said. "How could they have done it?"

"I know you're right." Lee said. "They're smarter than we give them credit for."

"I'll kill the bloody idiot," Fred said. "He's going to pay. Hermione won't even talk to me now, and Angelina doesn't even remember what happened. How could Hermione have seen me, when I was upstairs asleep?"

"You don't think?" Lee asked,

"It couldn't be" George said, "They couldn't have used Pollyjuice potion could they?"

"It's the only thing that would make any since." Fred said. "Either Ron, or Draco drank it turned into me, then went after Angelina."

"Draco must have been the one that drank Ron was the one that found Hermione sobbing at first." George said.

"We have to tell Hermione!" Lee said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron went to find Hermione before Harry could. He needed to think fast, He ran up to the common room, and luckily she was there still very sad. He sat down beside her and gave her a hug. Hermione's eyes were still full of tears.

"Mione, it's going to be ok." Ron said. "I won't let him come anywhere near you, you're safe with me."

"Thanks, Ron I just cant believe he did that to me." Hermione said. "I thought he loved me."

"He might have, but not as much as I love you." Ron said. "I've been in love with you since our 1st year at Hogwarts. I know it might be too soon, but would you give us a chance?"

"Ron, I don't know what to-"Hermione was cut off by Ron who had kissed her.

"just say yes, please" Ron said.

"yes was all Hermione said.

A few hours later Fred, George, Lee, and Harry were confident that Fred and Hermione would be back together by the end of the night, but there mood changed when they saw it Hermione and Ron walking in the hallway together hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Look everyone I'm exxtremly sorry I habem't updated in forever. Chapter 14 is totally finished handwritten that is. i have been grounded, but i promise it will be updated a few days after Christmas or shortly after new years. Thanks :)

~Abbye


	15. Chapter 15

_I am so sorry I've kept everyone waiting so long for this! If you want to blame anyone blame my dad he had me grounded for 2 months! I hand wrote it, but my friend Jocey couldn't get a chance to post it for me. And I've lost my love for this story, but because it was the first one I ever started and that so many love I will finish, and hopefully love again. Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations._

Everyone's mouths dropped wide open. George and Lee had to hold Fred back so he wouldn't kill Ron.

"Fred, calm down." Harry said.

"How am I supposed to calm down? When he's apparently dating Hermione!" Fred said angrily . "I swear I'll kill him!"

"I don't know but you need to calm down, or you'll never get Hermione back."

"Instead of confronting Ron, let's go after Draco." George suggested. "It will be easiest to get it out of him."

MEANWHILE

Hermione and Ron went into the great hall for lunch.(Still Hand in Hand)

"Hermione!" Neville shouted. "What happened to you and Fred?"

"He cheated on her with Angelina Johnson" Ron said, before Hermione could respond.

_That's strange I never told him the girl._ She thought to herself.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry!" Neville said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Neville, but thank you." She said.

"Ok. But if you need anything I'm here for you." He said, then he gave her a hug.

"Where the heck is Draco?" said Fred very angrily.

"I don't know, but we'll find him." Harry said.

"Fred it's going to be okay, you and Hermione will get back together." George said.

The group turned down a large hallway, which Draco was at the end of. They ran after him.

"We know what you did." Lee said.

"What are you talking about," Draco asked, "I haven't done a thing."

"We know you helped Ron break Hermione and Fred up." George said.

Fred, George, Lee, and Harry all pointed their wands at Draco. Anger filled all of their eyes and Draco was terrified.

"Alright!" Draco said "It was me and your brother! I drank the pollyjuice potion, and turned into Fred! I'll do anything just don't hurt me!" The guys loved the fact he was so terrified.

"You're going to tell Hermione what you have done, and you're going to do it now." Fred snarled. "Understand?"

Draco nodded his head, and headed for the library which was where she was bound to be by now. Upon arrival he found her sitting at an old table covered in books about charms.

"Merlin's beard is that all you do Granger?" He asked,

"Is that any of your business?" Hermione asked sounding irritated. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Instead of hesitating Draco came right out and said it. "Fred never cheated on you."

"What?" Hermione said. "But I saw, hi-"

"You saw me as a pollyjuice potion Fred." He said. "Somehow that git Ron convinced me to help him break you two up."

Hermione's head was rushing with all kinds of emotions, she was angry, relieved, overcome with joy.

"You better not be lying, why are you even telling me the truth?" She asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Because scar-head, the weasel clones, and their air head friend threatened to kill me if I didn't, and" he trailed off.

"and what?" She asked,

"I felt guilty for what I had done." He said. "I really am sorry."

"You Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin who hates Muggle-borns is sorry?" She asked, surprisingly.

"Yeah, I really am for everything that's gone on these past few years between us. I finally realized that being a stuck up Muggle-born hater is wrong, and I was also wondering if we could forget about the past and be friends, or at least try too."

Hermione stood there in complete and total shock, when she could finally form words in her mouth she spoke.

"Draco, of course I can forgive you. I'd also like to try and be friend. What you just did proves that you are a better person than Ron is, or ever will be." She said.

"Alright, Granger. Go make up with Fred now, before he loses it."

"thanks" she said, she ran out of the library and in search of Fred. She went down hallway after hallway, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty class room. She looked up and saw Fred. "Fred I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it was all Ron's fault. I'm so sorry can you ever fo-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Fred had pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with is. When he pulled back he said three words. "I love you."

"Fred, I love you too." Hermione said. "I'm absolutely going to kill Ron. He had no right to do what he did."

"Can I help?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Of course he's probably up in the common room anyways." Hermione said. "let's go."

They walked back into the common room and saw Ron sitting on the couch. He didn't even notice they had come in.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?" Hermione screamed, Ron jumped in shock then he layed eyes on Hermione and Fred whose hands were intertwined with each other.

"Hermione what are you doing with him?" He yelled back. "He cheated on you!"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, I know what you and Draco did!" She yelled back.

"Well so?" Ron snapped "you shouldn't be with him! He's two years older!"

"one year!" Hermione snapped, "I started school late since my birthday is in September."

Fred walked up to Ron his eyes filled with anger. "you come near her again, and you will be sorry."

"I'm not afraid of you" Ron yelled.

"Oh you will be once I write to mum" Fred said with a smirk,

"You wouldn't dare!" Ron said.

"Watch me." And with that he and Hermione turned and left the common room.

_a/n So its back! Finally after months I wrote chapter 14. What do you think of the new Draco/Mione friendship, and should I continue with the story or stop it here? Reviews are always appreciated._


	16. Chapter 16

2 years Later

~Christmas Eve~

It was Christmas Time at the Burrow Once again. Snow was lightly falling Hermione and Fred were curled up on the couch in the den.

"It's hard to believe it's been 3 ½ years, and 4 years since we played that prank (Once I complete It started as a prank that will make more since) that started us has passed." Fred said, looking at Hermione sweetly.

"I know, I can't believe it." Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing though."

"Neither would I." He smiled, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Hermione, I have a –" Fred was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Dinner time!" She hollered to the entire house. Fred helped Hermione to her feet and escorted her into the dining room with the rest of the Weasley family, plus Harry. The dinner consisted of every kind of Christmas dish you could think of Turkey, potatoes, casseroles, and mountains of desserts and other mouthwatering foods. After everyone and eaten to the point they thought they'd explode they headed up to bed because they were exhausted.

~Christmas~

Hermione Granger woke up to light streaming through the blinds of her and Ginny's room. A pile of presents at the foot of their beds. She spotted a card laying on top of them she picked it up first. It was from Fred.

_Merry Christmas Love,_

_I want to actually give you your Christmas present, but in private. _

_~ Fred._

Hermione smiled at the card and placed it on her night stand, after she and Ginny finished opening presents they headed down stairs for breakfast. The day continued full of Christmas cheer, when night fall came Fred stole Hermione away for a moment.

"Do you want you present now?" He asked. She smiled, before she could even answer he'd grabbed her hand and lowered himself to one knee, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've never loved someone more than I love you. You're the idea of perfect in my mind. I wanted to do this a long time ago. I know there's no one out there for me, but you. Will you marry me?"

"YES! YES!" Hermione squealed with delight. She went down on to her knees and swallowed Fred in a hug.

"I love you." He smiled, pulling her into a long passionate kiss. "This is definitely the best Christmas Ever"

_A/n: Whelp its over now. Sorry it took so long for me to finish and that this is so short, but sometimes the shortest endings are the sweetest_

_Sincerely, _

_CHMS-Panther_


End file.
